Your Warm Gust Of Wind
by Imane Naelle
Summary: Wendy loved Natsu, and confessed her feelings to him. But she got rejected. Will anyone cheer her up? Will Romeo steal her heart?


**Two years had passed since their return from the island Tenroujima. Wendy Marvell was now fourteen years old. She had taken a few forms, a little more confident, and had grown at least a good fifteen centimeters. Her long blue hair fell into her lower back and then she sat at a table in the guild along with Carla, her hazel eyes stared not a single person. A fire dragon slayer named Natsu Dragneel. She loved him since they first met, feeling close to him, because both of them were dragon slayers. The only flaw she saw him was at his side idiot but, apart from that, it was perfect.**

_- "When will you tell him?"_

**Charles's voice, her lifelong friend, startled our young dragon slayer.**

_"- Are you crazy? And if he don't wants to talk to me after? .. And I can't._ **She confessed.**

_- Why not_?** The Exceed questioned skeptically.**

_- I would not dare tell him that.._

_- If you don't do it, I'm sure you'll regret it .. And you know what they say: ignorance is one of the worst suffering._

_- You're probably right, Charles .. **she replied thoughtfully.**_

_- Of course. "_

**She continued to watch Natsu. She loved him, even though he was five years older than she. But she didn't care about that, age is just a number. He was beautiful, with pink hair, onyx eyes color, so muscular torso, his smile excruciatingly attractive ..**

-_ "Stop thinking about it!" **she told herself.**_

**She didn't even notice that a member of the guild was looking at her for a long time. And this person was not Natsu. Or even Charles. He was the son of Macao.**

**Romeo Combolt was now fifteen. He was no longer the little boy whining of the had gained power, who worked hard during the past nine years, and one could even say that it was almost the same level as was his idol, the fire dragon slayer before the memorable event on the island Tenroujima. He had grown considerably and had become a teenager.**

** He was fascinated by the sky dragon slayer. she was so pretty with her angelic face, her captivating eyes .. And at the same time her power was so awesome .. He was indeed under her spell.**

_"- Romeo? Are you listening?_ **Said Natsu.**

_ - Yes, yes .._

_ - So what do you think? You think it is a good idea?_

_ - Yes, yes .. "_

**Natsu, suspecting that Romeo didn't listen at all and asked mischievously:**

_"- And then we can grill and Happy eating, what do you think?_

_ - Yes, yes .._

_ - You didn't listen to me huh? "_

** The next day, Wendy made her choice. She got up painfully and prepared. She put on her best dress. She gathered her hair in a beautiful braid ear, and when she was ready, she left the dorm Fairy Hills and went to the guild. She had gone alone, without Charles. Once at the guild, the young priestess heavenly took a deep breath, and when she felt ready, she took a step that was however slightly hesitant and awkward towardthe fire dragon slayer.**

_- "Natsu I-I .. I have something to tell you in private .."_ **she stammered.**

** Intrigued, he left Lucy and Happy, they both followed the dragon slayers in a secluded corner, away from eavesdroppers.**

_"- Well, what happened to you Wendy, you're blushing! _**Exclaimed the dragon slayer.**

_- Well I..._

_- Hurry, I must go on a mission with Lucy and Happy!_

_- I .. I love you!_

_- Me too I love you well! That was what you wanted to say?_

_- No, you don't understand.. (She took a deep breath.) I'm in love with you, Natsu! "_

**She did. She finally confessed her feelings to Natsu. But the reaction to it was not that she would have expected. He looked incredulous, believing at first that it was a joke, then seeing the face of Wendy and realizing that she was serious, he went away without even saying a word and went with Lucy and Happy.**

**Wendy leaned against the wall, dropped down, and wept bitterly. She was so sad and nobody was there to comfort her. Members of the guild were rather busy drinking, talking and laughing, they did not worry about a whiny, and Charles would have remained in the dormitory Fairy Hills. She finally had the courage to confess his love to her and Natsu had nothing better to do than go, leaving her in tears.**

"Ignorance_ is one of the worst suffering? Cursed sentence should be changed to Rejection is one of the worst suffering",_**she thought.**

**Romeo, who had been watching the scene from afar, cautiously approached the girl, for fear of rush and said in a soft voice:**

_- "Come, I will cheer you up."_

**Wendy, both surprised and intrigued, looked up at him full of hope. He had a friendly smile and offered her his hand so that he can help her up. She agreed, nodding her head shyly and then, without saying a word, she followed him and both left the guild.**

_"- Where we going, Romeo-kun?_ **She asked him finally.**

**He blushed when he heard his name.**

_- Follow me and you'll see. I'm sure you'll like this place. "_

**As they walked, Wendy told Romeo what happened, he was attentive, listened calmly and found the right words to comfort her. He loved to comfort her and felt good with it, but he felt a little uncomfortable because he was impressed by the beauty and purity of the girl. He blushed. Wendy, meanwhile, had already forgotten the one who had broken her heart. She really enjoyed being with him and realized that she had never really interested in him. She was looking at him. He was quite attractive with his jet black hair, black eyes and his beautiful smile. And she had not noticed before but he was surprisingly muscular! She shook her head, forcing her thoughts when suddenly he looked at her and said:**

_- "We have arrived."_

**What the sky dragon slayer saw was amazing. They stood at the entrance of a beautiful garden, surely one of the family home Combolt. She was amazed by the beauty of colourful flowers; cherry, other plantations of all kinds as well as green and she had always loved nature. In the garden, hanging from the branch of a tree, was a swing. Romeo took Wendy's hand,_which had the effect of two teenagers blush_. He sat on the swing.**

_"- Sit on my lap, he said._

_ - B-But we will fall.. _Wendy protested.

_ - No, trust me. "_

** She sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, so she does not fall. They swayed gently, without saying a word. Wendy felt so good in his arms; she would have loved this moment to last forever. She laid her head on Romeo's shoulder, who ran his hand through the blue hair of the girl.**

_"I love you, Wendy."_** he murmured.**

**Wendy raised her head and looked him straight in the eye. Her heart was pounding and she felt her face burning. Romeo smiled and slowly put his head to hers. The beating of their hearts quickened as they approached. They exchanged a sincere shy kiss; she pulled away from him and whispered:**

_"I love you too, Romeo."_

**Whereupon she kissed him back, this time it lasted longer. They spent the day together as well. Our dragon slayer was now happy.**

_"Nobody will break your heart as long as we stay together, Wendy, I promise."_


End file.
